The Heavy, The Devil, And The Little
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It was a normal day for Ivan. Doing exercises for the football games, talking with his coach and many other things. Until one day, during his football game, he encountered something blue as he was running and accidentally tripped and fell, breaking his arm in the process. So, he encountered a devil. Just his luck.
1. The Crash Course In The Stadium

There was a football game going on in Washington. Everyone's excited to go. There are nine players in the game and people gathered up at the entrance to watch the game. People bought hats, enormous hands with a first finger that said, "#1 Fan." and other objects from the concessions and food from the food stores for snacks. "I heard the Heavy of the Fortress group is the best!" a female fan announced eagerly. "Bullshit, the Soldier is the best!" a male fan declared. "Nope! The Scout is the best player!" another male announced. "I don't care who is the best, let's watch the game!" a male barked, pushing through the crowd to get to the main gates. Everyone crowded the main gates to the middle of the stadium and slowly poured from the gates to the middle of the stadium. Then, they sat down in hundreds of rows of chairs for them to sit on, slowly. After everyone got inside the stadium, the gates closed and everything went suddenly quiet. Then, the speakers on the jumbotron turned on, and everyone stood up from the chairs and removed their hats, hoods, and hats from the concessions. The pledge of the flag and everyone sang along with the speaker through the jumbotron's speakers and after the pledge of the flag ended, everyone cheered, clapped and hooted.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Marysville football stadium! I'm your host, Jonathan Zegers,_ " a male's voice spoke through the speakers in excitement and eagerly. " _And I'm Johnny Walker!_ " another male's voice spoke through the speakers. " _Let's play ball!_ " they both said at the same time. Then, the door opens and nine players, each wearing the same dark blue, orange and white football uniforms with helmets. "THERE'S THE HEAVY!" one of the female fans from the stadiums screamed out in happiness. A male football player with the number 75 on the front and back with an orange circle with a cross arm symbol on the shoulder, that is taller than the rest of the players, is in the front of the line and he looked at his surroundings, with steel blue eye color, and he shyly waved at the crowd. The crowd cheered from his wave and some of the fans waved back at him. "ALRIGHT CUPCAKES!" An American voice screamed. The Heavy looked at the leader of the group with the same uniform that the Heavy was wearing, except shorter than the Heavy. "REMEMBER WHAT WE DID AT THE TRAINING AREA?! WE WILL POUND THESE ASSHOLES TO THE GROUND!" The Heavy only nodded his head and the skinny football player placed his hand in the middle and everyone else did. "TEAM SPIRIT!" they yelled out at the same time. Then, they lined up into four lines at separate sides and played the game. Then, the skinny football player tossed the football to the Heavy, and the Heavy caught the ball and charged towards the end on the left. The time was 10 and everyone started the countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" everyone screamed. The Heavy huffed and puffed as he charged forward towards the goal. Then, he passed the goal and noticed something light blue was in his way. Then, he tripped over something and dropped the football down on the ground and to his horror, crashed into the wall. Everything went black for him, but to the audience, everyone gasped in horror as the Heavy crashed into the wall, knocking himself out cold. " _Oh, no! The Heavy is knocked out cold!_ " the male's voice yelled out through the speakers. " _What happened, Jonathan?_ " the other male's voice asked. " _It seems the Heavy of the Fortress group accidentally crashed into the wall, after tripping over something._ " the first male's voice replied, as the footage revealed him tripping and crashing into the wall. " _That's going to leave a mark,_ " he replied wincing at the impact. On the football grounds, two of the team members ran up to the Heavy and the skinny man looked panicked. "Ivan! Is Ivan okay?!" he yelled at the Medic. "He's just knocked out that's all." the medic of the football stadium replied. Then, the medics used an emergency bed for him to be on top and carried him to an emergency hospital truck and went to the hospital.

As the crowd went out of the football stadium, someone in blue watched as the hospital vehicle carried him away and he grinned with a toothy white grin.

* * *

At the hospital, Ivan, now with his helmet off and his football uniform on and his helmet on still. He grunted as he frowned, squinting his eyes and he slowly opened them, revealing a doctor right by his side, and in her hands was a light brown clipboard with a pen and paper. She has long white hair that is up in a messy bun, pale skin color, deep steel blue eye color, and she is oddly wearing a doctor's outfit. "What...what happened?" he asked, in a thick and deep Russian voice. "You just knocked yourself out during your football game." she gently replied, in a smooth and calm voice. He sighed in annoyance and leaned back down on the bed and tried to move his right arm, but winced at the pain. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, while you were out, you apparently broke your right arm after the crash and you have to wear the sling for about 1-3 weeks," she explained. He sighed and leaned back down on his bed and she sighed. "I'm sorry to inform you about that, Mr. Siniy." she apologized, with a Russian accent at the end of her sentence.

He looked at her in shock and he replied, in Russian, "Ты говоришь по-русски?" She looked at him in confusion and replied, back in Russian, "Почему да. Я, конечно, наполовину русский!" His jaw dropped in shock and she giggled softly. "Отлично! Я рад встретиться с таким русским, как я!" he replied, happily. She giggled again and replied back in Russian, "Хорошо, я рад, что вы счастливы, но я должен заполнить ваш профиль, чтобы вы могли оставаться в ней до тех пор, пока не почувствуете полное здоровье, и вы можете выбраться из нее и иметь домашнюю еду вместо больничной пищи." He nodded his head, and she left him in the room, as two of the football players from earlier, came into the room and noticed Ivan on the bed, with his right arm in a sling. "Oh, dude! That's gunna hurt!" the skinny man replied, in an American voice. "Да, it hurts," Ivan replied, dryly. "I hope you are okay, Ivan!" the American yelled. Ivan nodded his head and remembers about the strange light blue figure that he saw, before his accident. "Have anyone one of you see something light blue?" he asked. The both of them looked at each other for a moment, then back at Ivan with confused looks on their faces. "What with face?" he asked. "We never saw somethin' light blue, Iv." the skinny man replied. He confusedly rose his eyebrow in confusion and looked at the other man, who still has his helmet on. "You?" he asked. "No, I have not!" he replied.

Ivan looked stumped so, he leaned back into his bed and thought about the light blue figure. "Has anyone else seen it?" he asked. "Not what I've thought of." the skinny man replied. Ivan sighed as he looked up at the ceiling in confusion and the two of them looked at each other again and the skinny man made a mention with his right hand, with his first finger, in a circular motion near his temple. Ivan continued to look at the ceiling for a moment until he felt sleepy from staying up late working on his plans, so, he slowly blinked a few times, until he closed them and fell asleep in his bed, snoring quietly. The two of them watched as Ivan fell asleep in his bed and the first one walked over to the door and opened it and the skinny man followed behind him. After the two of them had left, a shadowy figure appeared and smiled.


	2. The BLU Medic Devil

Ivan was in his bedstead, wondering who was that light blue figure is as he was wide awake in his bed, still with his football suit on. Then, without warning, he felt something land on his stomach, and he felt confused and alarmed at the same time. Maybe someone left a cat inside the hospital, and it jumped onto his stomach to sleep. But it felt like a person, except lighter than the cats he usually sees. He sat up slightly to see who is on him, but instantly gasped, when he encountered a black figure with small horns on top of the head, glistening glasses, and a toothy sharp grin. Then, the living thing spoke in a thick German voice, scaring him, "Give me jour-!" before the bizarre creature could complete his or her sentences, Ivan moved his arm forward with the sling on an arm and conked the creature on the forehead. After he had been hit on the forehead, he sat up slightly and saw the same blue figure that he saw back in the football game, but, the shadow is more, different. He has fair skin color, steel blue eye color, and black short hair. He is wearing a sapphire colored long doctor overcoat at reaches down to his ankles, with three buttons on the left side of his chest, and yellow symbols in a shape of a cross and a white undershirt and a blue tie underneath his coat. He is also wearing a pair of glasses, Aegean colored shoved pants into his black foreleg combat boots. But, the oddest thing is that he has some kind of demon horns on top of his head and a long blue pointed arrow tail.

He was crying slightly after he was conked on the head and Ivan was in both shock and annoyed. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" he cried out in shock. "And what...?" he went silent when he noticed the horns on top of his head and the "cute" look on his face as a bit of tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he started to blush for some reason, and he ignored the thought. "What the hell are you?!" he exclaimed. Then, he cried out, "Nurse!" The creature thought for a moment, before replying, "Oh, zat's easy!" Ivan was confused for a moment until, like magic, his clothing changed from the outfit he was wearing on is a nurse's outfit. "Now…" he paused as he positioned himself in a "cute" way. "Can I get jour soul?" Ivan's face went entirely red, and he gazed at him with wide eyes in shock. "What the hell, no!" he exclaimed, sounding embarrassed. "Et's because I don't have boobs esn't?" he asked, sounding sad. Ivan's cheeks haven't turned back to normal since he is gazing at him. "Get away from me!" he exclaimed. Small tears running down from the creature's cheeks in a "cute" way and Ivan thought he was having a nosebleed. "Am I zat ugly?" he asked, sounding heartbroken, as bits of more tears appeared. "N-No!" He exclaimed. "What is going on?!" a female's voice asked from behind Ivan's door. Then, a different female, then the one that Ivan met earlier appeared, and she is more frightening than the first one. "CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" she screamed at him and then slammed the door closed, accidentally snapping the lock shut. Ivan was quiet for a moment and glanced back at the creature, now wearing his normal clothing. "Now, who are you?" he asked. "I'm zhe blue devil. Since jou've almost died of zhe injury on jour head vhen jour hit jour head on zhe vall, I rescued jou from death," he explained. "What a minute," Ivan replied after he had explained. "You were there?!"

"Of course, I vas curious of vhat vas going on until I saw jou und ve are here, talking to each other," he said, with a smirk. He was quiet for a moment, before replying. "I am not giving you my soul, so, go away!" he glared. The blue devil huffed in annoyance and disappeared, turning into a blue like a soul with the eyes and horns of the devil and passed through the window, floating through the hospital ground, without anyone else noticing. He was quiet for a moment, his cheeks still tinted red, and he sighed, leaning back into his bed, staring back at the wall, wondering what was that devil and why did his cheeks turn red when he first saw him? Then, loud thumps banged on the door and Ivan jolted, whipping his head at the door, and the door opened, revealing a doctor with dark skin color and black hair. "Are you Mr. Siniy?" he asked. Ivan nodded his head and the guy sighed. "I bet one of the female nurses broke the door from your jabbering," he concluded, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to the broken lock. "Да." He answered. "Knew it. Anyways, how was your head after that crash from the football game yesterday?" he asked. Ivan felt shocked that the devil told him of what had happened, but, he kept it to himself and only replied, "Fine I guess." "Good! Now, like Dr. Thomas said on the first day of your hospitality, you have to stay here until you are almost better to walk around," he explained. Ivan only nodded his head, and he noticed how stiff he is in his suit. "The nurse that was supposed to take care that you saw earlier, probably didn't take off the football suit that you are wearing." he guessed. Ivan nodded in annoyance and the doctor sighed. "Here, I'll help you into your hospital gown." he guessed. He nodded his head, and the doctor carefully pulled his arm out of the sling that was holding his arm upwards and helped Ivan up to his feet.

"Whoa! You are one tall person. She wasn't kiddin' at all!" he exclaimed in shock. Ivan glanced away from him, and he supported him to the bathroom, and he helped Ivan to take off his football gear, and he is only in his gray boxers and then the doctor something. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed. "I forgot your hospital gown! Wait right here!" He opened the door to the bathroom and closed the door, not locking the door on accident and ran to the hospital gown room, leaving Ivan in the bathroom, in his gray boxers. He was sitting there patiently waiting for the doctor to return until his eyes drifted to the small window and saw the same soul as the devil, peeking through the window, glancing around for a few minutes, until their eyes locked on each other. Ivan's whole entire face went red as a beet and covered his boxers with his enormous hands, and the devil soul went red as a beet too and flew out of the window, looking embarrassed. 'He's a pervert?!' He thought to himself in embarrassment. Then, the doctor came back inside and yelled, "Sorry about that!" scaring Ivan almost to death again, as he screamed and smacked himself in the face with his right and still wrapped hand in bandages, and he winced in pain as the doctor winced with him. "Oops. Sorry about that," he replied. "That nurse that was supposed to take care of you was nagging my ass about you being an idiot to break your arm." Ivan glared at both himself and at the devil that is now not peeking through the window and the doctor helped him into his hospital gown, which he's very big enough for him and it was in a light apple green color.

It was more comfortable than his sweaty and itchy football suit. Then, he laid him back into his bed and placed his arm back into the sling. "Now, stay here until I go collect you some food," he replied gently, then walked away from him to the hospital hallway to get Ivan some food and fire the lady that was supposed to take care of him, since he's the manager of the hospital. After he had left, Ivan sighed and relaxed into his bed, now out of the suit that he was inside and thought to himself for a moment, thinking about that devil that was peeking out of the window as he was in his boxers. As he relaxed in his bed, he heard the door opened and saw the same doctor walking towards him, with a bowl filled with jello. "Sorry, it took very long for me to get some food for you. Since you only have a slight head injury, you have to eat jello until you are fully healed," he explained. 'Joy...' thought Ivan in annoyance. 'But, at least I don't get random visits from Scott nor orders from Sullivan...' So, he slightly lifted up to eat the jello, even though it was hard to eat with one arm, but, the doctor, whose name is Dr. Sanders is helping him throughout the weekend until his arm becomes better. But, he couldn't get his mind off the devil that he met earlier and the strange feeling he felt in his heart every time he sees him, it confuses him. Throughout the whole day, Ivan was relaxing in his bed, even though his arms feel uncomfortable in a sling than in his bedstead with him, as Dr. Sanders check on him a couple of times in case if he needs anything or to walk around so that his legs could not get stiff.

But then at nighttime, Dr. Sanders came in his room, to help him sit up from being on his back too long and to Ivan's curiosity, he looked sad and distant as he was helping him to sit up. "What's wrong?" Ivan asked, confused about why he looked like that. He sighed sadly and replied, "A patient that was a teacher that I knew for a long time was in here for a checkup for a shot at the school Stoneman Douglas High School, and apparently, he…" he paused before taking another breath. "He passed away from the gunshots." Ivan felt a tug of guilt tugging his heart for him being sad to see a friend of his passing away. He placed his left hand on the sad doctor's back, gently patting him, assuring that he is still there with him. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, as the hours went by slowly and as he was comforting Dr. Sanders, he still couldn't get his mind off about the strange devil that met him while he was in his football suit and him peeking through the window. As he thought to himself, he noticed the blue Medic outside of the window, staring at a white pale ghost. Then, he clapped his hands together and the ghost disappeared, turning into a mist around his hands, then, fully disappeared. He glanced over his shoulder, pondering who or what was gazing at him and noticed Ivan staring at him in both interest and shock, and he smirked at him, before disappearing. Ivan was confused about why he smirked at him, but, he sighed, ignoring the reason and glanced back at the doctor, who is oddly sleeping right beside him. He looked at his slung arm and back at the fast asleep doctor. So, being careful as he can, he scooped him up in his left arm, being careful with his right injured arm and carefully carried him towards the chair that was against the wall and gently set him into the chair, before accidentally touching his injured arm on accident.

He softly hissed through his teeth as he quietly winced in pain. But, he ignored the pain and walked back over to his bed, and carefully laid down on top of the bed and pulled the covers onto him, as his arm is carefully into its sling on the side and laid back fully, feeling asleep. So, he slowly fell asleep. As he was asleep, the blue medic devil noticed him sleeping in his bed, so, he smiled, as his cheeks were tinted a bit of pink, gazing at him sleep in his bed.


End file.
